lui
by rossignol-chan
Summary: j'ai écrit cette fic suite au défi de ishime... donc, en gros, c'est un yaoi avec neji... pis j'ai pas mal hésité a mettre cette fic sur parce que c mon premier yaoi donc un peu d'indulgence svp


**Titre : lui **

**Auteur : Rossignol-Chan**

**Genre : romance (attention: YAOI et léger lemon - mais vraiment piti piti)**

**Disclaimer : les persos sont pas à moi… j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà de toute façon…**

**Note : OOC / J'ai écrit cette fic suite au défi d'ishime, je peux dire que j'ai hésité longtemps avant de la mettre sur parce que c'est mon premier yaoi… je suis vraiment très fière d'avoir écrit un yaoi, mais, je ne suis pas sure d'être bonne là dedans. Bof, la fic comme telle est pas pire (enfin, je trouve) mais si vous aimez… ou pas … ben reviewer moi. (reviewer… j'ai peut-être inventé un mot là moi…) Je veux juste ajouter qu'avant, je riais de ceux qui avait de la difficulté à écrire une fic sans nommer les personne dont elle parle, mais, maintenant, je comprend bien que ce n'est pas si facile que ça, donc, je m'excuse profondément envers tout ceux qui ont écrit des fics comme ça parce que moi j'ai eue vraiment beaucoup de misère écrire cette fic, j'avoue qu'avec le personnage que j'ai choisi, c'est pas évident… En tout cas, la voila : **

« Neji, tu verras, je finirai par te battre! Me hurle Lee. »

Je ne lui répond même pas, d'habitude je fais pareil, mais, là, c'est un cas spécial. Habituellement, je lui aurait jeté un regard qui dit : _ouais, ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça, essaye, pauvre tâche._ Mais, aujourd'hui, rien.

Pourquoi?

Tout simplement parce que mes pensées sone ailleurs. Je pense à quelqu'un, je viens juste de découvrir que je suis amoureux, avant, on aurait dit que j'essayais de me le cacher à moi-même. Comme si c'était honteux, mais, non, je n'ai plus à penser à ça, maintenant, je sais qu'il n'y a pas de mal à l'aimer.

Soudain, des cris hystériques me tirent de ma rêverie :

« Lee! »

« Gai-sensei! »

« Lee! »

« Gai-sensei !»

« Lee… »

Ah! Youpi! (là je suis sarcastique…) une autre scène émouvante entre Lee et Gai! Ça doit bien être la vingtième aujourd'hui, à croire que si on avait mis une noix à la place de leurs cerveaux, ils auraient été plus intelligents!

Peu importe, laissons les seuls avec leurs idioties. En ce moment, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux… Le voir! Même s'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, c'est plus fort que moi, il est ma drogue, je VEUX le voir. Voir son regard qui me hante tant, qui me rappelle à quel point je l'aime et qui me permet de comprendre tous ses états d'âmes. Voir ces deux yeux qui à eux. Voir son sourire magnifique et ses dents blanches qui complètent son sourire seul peut montrer toute sa bonté et son courage, à eux seuls, ils peuvent me faire ressentir des émotions que je ne connaissais même pas. J'ai envie de voir sa bouche, rose, brillante, parfaite et ses dents blanches qui complètent son visage charmeur. J'ai le goût de l'embrasser, de déposer sur ses lèvres un simple baiser. Juste une fois, j'aimerais qu'il me regarde, qu'il me serre dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse, une fois me suffirais, mais, au moins une. Aujourd'hui, je vais peut-être le voir, je le souhaite, en tout cas, je pourrai toujours l'observer avec le byakugan.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Qui l'aurait cru, je suis amoureux! Bon, ça, c'est un autre gars, mmh… c'est assez, excitant j'aime bien ce normal, ça arrive à tout le monde, mais, moi, c'est différent. Je suis amoureux d'un sentiment. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point je peux aimer! WA! Tripant, tripant, TRIPANT! Je ne cesse jamais de penser à lui. En fait, je savais déjà que je l'aimais, mais, je n'en étais pas sur. Maintenant, je le sais, je l'aime, j'aime Hyuuga Neji de tout mon cœur! Rien que de penser à lui, je me met à sourire!

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, s'empresse de me demander mon ami et coéquipier. »

« Rien, rien, que je lui répond vaguement, rien… »

Il y a quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que je l'aimais vraiment, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'avais décidé d'aller me promener dans la forêt et j'étais arrivé devant un petit lac, cependant, quelqu'un y était déjà avant moi. Il ne m'avait pas remarqué alors je me suis empresser d'aller me cacher dans un arbre et je l'ai regardé comme jamais je ne l'avais encore fait auparavant.

**_Il se tenait assis au bord de l'eau, presque indécent dans son yukata noir aux bordures argentées, trop large pour son corps fluet, qui laissait entr'apercevoir sa peau douce et laiteuse entre deux pans de tissu. Il se balançait lentement, comme on suivrait le rythme d'une berceuse, en se penchant, pas trop, juste assez pour frôler de ses pieds nus le liquide cristallin. Ses grands yeux délavés, presque blancs malgré leurs reflets violets, suivaient patiemment le gracieux ballet des cormorans, dont le plumage sombre se détachait de l'azur du ciel. Quand l'un des oiseaux plongeait dans l'eau verte, lui fermait à demi les paupières, pour ne plus distinguer que les perles d'eau étoilées qui paraissaient glisser sur le vent pendant quelques instants avant de revenir à leur état d'origine, ternes et inertes. Puis il ouvrait grand les yeux, et sondait les profondeurs du lac de son regard soudain plus vif, attendant sans plus aucune trace de patience que l'oiseau sorte de l'eau, pour venir lui tendre délicatement le fruit de tant de labeur, avec pour seule récompense l'éclair de pur plaisir qui passait dans les yeux pâles, leur rendant toute leur intensité. Alors il se mettait à rire, et secouait la tête, laissant ses mèches soyeuses s'animer, et onduler par vagues jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sa minceur et sa mine insouciante lui donnaient des allures d'enfant, pur et naïf. La mélodie harmonieuse de son rire léger semblait ricocher sur la surface de l'eau, s'élever à nouveau dans les airs puis retomber doucement sur l'herbe de la rive, tandis qu'il traçait avec application de folles arabesques sur l'eau, de la pointe de ses orteils. De temps en temps il levait une main parfaite et passait ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux, leur noir d'encre faisant ressortir la blancheur immaculée de ses paumes. _**

Il était si beau ce soir. À côté de moi, mon meilleur ami regardait également la scène (il était présent parce qu'il m'accompagne partout où je vais). Puisqu'il me connaît bien, il a tout de suite remarqué que j'étais tombé amoureux. Il m'a regardé et j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il avait compris. J'ai rougis, mais, il a dit que ça ne lui dérangeait pas du tout. Et puis, à lui, je pouvais bien me confier, il a toute ma confiance. Je lui ai donc demandé comment il l'avait su. Il a répondu que mon regard m'avait trahi, qu'il avait vu le regard propre au coup de foudre dans mes yeux. Depuis, je ne fais que penser à lui.

« Alors, tu viens? On a des missions à faire, fait quelqu'un en me tirant de ma rêverie. »

« Mmh…Quoi?... Ah!... Oui, j'arrive. »

« Tu ne serais pas amoureux toi par hasard, me demande mon sensei. »

Je ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça parait.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aujourd'hui, je ne me suis pas entraîné, bah, ça ne me tentait pas. Tenten s'entraîne au lancer de Shuriken pendant que Lee…

/_flash back/_

« Si je fais 200 push-ups en cinq minutes, je serai un génie! Sinon, je ferai 1000 tours de konoha en sprintant! »

/_fin du flash back/_

Donc là, il est en train de courir.

Ah! Je m'ennuie! Bien, je vais aller dans la forêt. Il y a un petit lac où j'aime bien aller réfléchir, je vais m'y rendre.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Enfin, il était temps, les missions commencent à me fatiguer à la longue. Je marche tranquillement dans les ruelles de Konoha, lorsque je vois quelqu'un passer au loin, il me semble qu'il se dirige vers la forêt. Je viens juste de remarquer que c'est Neji, mon cœur s'enflamme, le premier réflexe que j'ai est de me cacher derrière un mur.

J'ai vu Neji, mais, lui, m'a-t-il vu?

Avec les yeux qu'il a, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. J'ai vu Neji, maintenant, je me sens bizarre, mais, j'ai vu Neji, j'en suis tellement heureux.

Je veux le revoir, c'est plus fort que moi, il m'attire. Je sais qu'il risque de me voir, mais, je veux y aller. Je sais où il se rend, je suis sur qu'il va y aller.

Je cours dans la forêt et, lorsque j'arrive au cours d'eau, je grimpe dans un arbre pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Je le contemple longuement, il a l'air songeur, c'est fou ce qu'il est beau avec cet air sérieux.

Je me demande pourquoi c'est lui que mon cœur a choisi. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je sais que Tenten l'aime aussi, je ne peux rien contre elle, elle est forte, belle, souriante, gentille, et, par-dessus tout, elle est une fille au moins, elle.

Ah… je suis dépendant de Neji, mais, jamais il ne m'aimera. Il est la seule personne que j'ai autant aimé et voila que ce sentiment ne sera jamais réciproque. Mais, au fond de moi, je sais que même si j'essaie, je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. Je sens des larmes monter dans mes yeux et je sens une petite goutte d'eau courir le long de ma joue, elle termine sur ma main.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

J'entends soudain un bruit sur ma gauche, je tourne la tête et sors un kunai en même temps. Je ne vois rien, mais un arbre a bougé. J'utilise le byakugan et ne voie toujours rien.

Je me lève et me met à courir dans cette direction.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Je me suis sauvé. J'avais trop de peine donc, je suis parti. Dès que j'ai senti ma larme sur ma main, j'ai couru. Il a sans doute dû s'en rendre compte. Mais, je ne pouvais pas resté, je ne serai plus jamais capable de le regarder.

Je laisse les larmes couler sur mon visage et atterrir sur le sol. Assis sur le bord d'un trottoir, je pleure, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon cœur, jamais je n'ai pleuré ainsi. Décidément, depuis que je l'aime, j'ai pas mal changé.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Je suis à bout de souffle, j'ai trop couru. Je tend une main, et là j'aperçois enfin la personne que je suivais. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant! C'est _lui_! Mais, que fait-il là et que faisait-il dans la forêt?

Je m'approche un peu plus, je suis gêné, je m'étais résolu à ne pas le voir aujourd'hui (1) et voila qu'il est là, juste devant moi.

Le garçon de mes rêves, celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Mais, pourquoi est-il assit là? Pourquoi était-il dans la forêt? Pourquoi me regardait-il? Pourquoi? Et surtout, pourquoi pleure-t-il? (2) J'ai le goût d'aller le prendre dans mes bras et d'aller le consoler. Mais, il a déjà quelqu'un pour le consoler.

Ah! Et pis, je m'en fou! Je veux savoir ce qu'il a, je veux qu'il se remette à sourire. Il parait fort et courageux de l'extérieur, mais, au fond de lui, il est sûrement fragile. Il est comme mon trésor que j'ai envi de protéger plus que tout au monde. (3)

Je m'approche de lui.

Un pas…

Et si jamais il me demande pourquoi je veux savoir ce qu'il a, qu'est-ce que je dis?

Deux pas…

Suis-je sensé lui avouer mon amour?

Trois pas…

Non, je ne suis pas capable, je m'en vais.

Quatre pas…

Trop tard, il a senti ma présence. Je le vois, il a tendu l'oreille, il a entendu mes pas. Il ne me reste plus qu'à parler. Allez, un dernier coup.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

J'ai entendu des pas, j'en suis sur. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit comme ça, comme un pleurnichard. D'autant plus qu'au fond de moi, je sais qui se trouve derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, me demande-t-il »

« R… rien, fis-je en ravalant mes dernières larmes. »

Je me force à rire et je me tourne vers lui.

Il s'approche de plus en plus, s'assoit à côté de moi, me prend la main et dit :

« Ça va, tu n'as pas besoin de paraître fort devant moi, d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas besoin de parler, j'ai déjà tout compris."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Qu'a-t-il comprit?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Son ami a comprit, il a même eu la gentillesse de nous laisser seuls. Mais, je vois que lui ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, tout est clair dans ma tête.

Je le prends dans mes bras, je sens son corps contre moi (4). Je me demande s'il entend mon cœur battre.

Une larme de joie et de tristesse coule sur ma joue. Maintenant, j'en suis sur…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

J'ai senti une larme tomber su mon cou, sa larme? Il pleure lui aussi? Peut-être que…

Maintenant, je le sais…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_…je l'aime._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Neji resserre son étreinte.

Puis, il s'éloigne doucement, sans pour autant lâcher son être cher, ce dernier dit :

« Tu pleures? Pourquoi? »

« Pour tout, répond Neji, parce que tu as de la peine et que ça me rend triste de te voir ainsi. Parce que j'en suis maintenant sur, même si ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Sur le coup, le jeune garçon ne comprit pas de quoi l'Hyuuga parlait. Mais, lui aussi était maintenant sur d'une chose, il l'aimait.

Il s'approcha, hésitant, de la bouche de Neji. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux blancs magnifiques. Ils étaient froids et triste, mais, il s'y sentait en sécurité.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Celui-ci fut surprit, mais, il répondit passionnément à son baiser.

Le contact de leurs lèvres leur fit tout oublier, ils étaient seuls, l'un avec l'autre, rien d'autre n'importait.

La nuit était tombée.

Neji prit la main de son amant et l'emmena près du lac. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, invitant l'autre ninja à s'asseoir. Ils s'étendirent dur l'herbe humide. Neji passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amoureux. Ce dernier l'attira à lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Neji. Il embrassa tout son cou pendant que Neji lui retirait con chandail. Il sentit une des mains de Neji courir sur son corps et l'autre lui caresser doucement le cuir chevelu. Il s'empressa d'enlever le t-shirt de Neji pour déposer ses lèvres sur tout son corps. Neji remonta le menton de son amoureux pour l'embrasser d'un baiser enflammer. Dans un murmure, ils se dirent :

« Je t'aime Neji. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Kiba. »

(1)- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça, comme si le ti-neji n'avait pas utilisé le byakugan pour voir le gars qu'il aime en sueur durant qu'il faisait ses missions…

Neji : Ferme-la!

(2)- L'est pas vite cite le ti-Neji!

Neji : Toi, ferme-la ou ça va faire mal!

(3)- Ouh… c'est toute cute, le ti-neji essaie d'être poétique!

Naji : Non, mais, vraiment, TA GUEULE!

(4)- Ouh… Bandage en furie pour le ti-neji!

Neji : ok, j'en peux plus, j'me suicide!

Moi : Nooooooon! Fais pas ça! J'arrête!

Neji : (pensées) Ha! J'étais sur que ça marcherait!

**Ben voila , c'est fini! Bon, ben si vous avez tout suivi, le personnage que je ne nommais jamais, c'est kiba, pis je dis que c'est dur de ne pas le nommer, parce que je ne voulais pas donner d'indice, donc, il ne fallait pas que je parle d'Akamaru,mais, que je le veuille ou non, il reste la , donc j'ai esssayé de faire en sorte de le mettre …**

**En tout cas, reviewer moi svp!**


End file.
